Live and let die
by Calimero-md
Summary: Leur choix était fait depuis longtemps. Etait-ce le bon? Une songfic sur "21 guns" de Greenday


Hello! J'écris depuis longtemps mais je n'ai encore rien posté ici, alors je me lance!

Rien de m'appartient, Ni les persos, ni la série. Nada

**Ce OS est une songfic sur une chanson de Greeday (21 guns).**

J'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

><p><strong>Live and let die <strong>

Je jette mon arme à terre et lève les bras. Je suis devant le bâtiment où je viens d'abattre RedJohn. Je suis satisfait, mais pas apaisé. La souffrance est toujours là, les souvenirs aussi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai cherché toutes ces années. J'ai cru le savoir, mais j'avais tout faux.

Ils sont 21 à me viser. Pour l'intervention, Lisbon avait demandé des renforts d'une équipe du SWAT. Ils étaient 20. Et elle aussi a son arme levée vers moi. 21 armes prêtes à me descendre à la moindre tentative de fuite. Cette fois, ce n'est pas avec un sourire et un peu d'humour que je vais m'en sortir.

Lisbon... Je lis dans ces yeux la déception. Je sais qu'elle ne me pardonnera pas. Elle a essayé de me faire lâcher mon Smith et Wesson quand il en était encore temps, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté.

Elle baisse enfin son arme au bout de quelques instants qui m'ont semblé être une éternité.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for,  
>When it's not worth dying for ?<br>Does it take your breath away  
>And you feel yourself suffocating<br>Does the pain weigh out the pride ?  
>And you look for a place to hide<br>Did someone break your heart inside  
>You're in ruins<em>

Elle s'approche de moi, je baisse les yeux.

_**-Térésa, je... **_

Elle ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase et m'envoie une gifle magistrale. Une comme jamais je n'avais eu. Mais la seule chose que je ressens à ce moment, c'est la douleur que j'ai infligé à mon équipe et à Lisbon. Le monde tourne autour de moi. Je comprend à cet instant que j'ai fait la deuxième plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Je n'ai même plus la force de pleurer. Elle tourne le dos et quitte les lieux immédiatement. Je la vois monter dans son SUV. Tout est fini.

J'imagine la haine qu'elle doit ressentir à mon égard et ça me transperce le cœur. Je ne suis plus que des ruines.

_One, 21 guns  
>Lay down your arms<br>Give up the fight  
>One, 21 guns<br>Throw up your arms into the sky,  
>You and I<em>

C'est Cho qui été chargé de m'arrêter. J'aurais voulu m'excuser, mais je n'en ai même pas eu le courage. Ce bon vieux Cho... Il n'a rien dit, mais je voyais bien que lui aussi m'en voulait. Je suis conscient du mal que je lui ai fait en l'obligeant à me passer les menottes. Rigsby et VanPelt étaient à l'écart, se consolant mutuellement.

_When you're at the end of the road  
>And you've lost all sense of control<br>And your thoughts have taken their toll  
>When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul<br>Your faith walks on broken glass  
>And the hangover doesn't pass<br>Nothing's ever built to last  
>You're in ruins.<em>

Je sens au fond de moi que le chemin qui nous unissait moi et l'équipe se sépare ici. J'ai laissé ma haine prendre le pas sur mon coeur. J'aurais aimé pouvoir leur dire que je suis désolé, que je m'en veut pour tout le mal que je leur ai fait et que ces années avec eux ont été magnifiques.

J'aurais aimé que tout ça se termine bien.

_Did you try to live on your own  
>When you burned down the house and home<br>Did you stand too close to the fire ?  
>Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone. <em>

Le verdict est tombé, la juge et les jurés n'ont pas eu de pitié pour moi. Je n'étais pas en situation de légitime défense et ma volonté de vengeance n'était pas un secret, loin de là.

Lisbon a été obligé de venir témoigner. Elle se retenait de pleurer. Elle voulait se montrer forte, mais on ne me ment pas facilement, c'est bien connu.

A la fin, la juge m'a posé une question. LA question.

-Monsieur Jane, vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre à cette question, mais j'aimerais que vous y réfléchissiez: Avez vous essayé de vivre après que RedJohn ait tué votre famille?

D'abord, cette question m'a mise en colère. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre que je ne vivais pas? Mon coeur bat toujours, mon cerveau aussi. N'est-ce pas la définition de la vie?

Puis, quelques temps après, j'étais allongé dans ma cellule et j'y ai réfléchi à nouveau. J'ai essayé de ma cacher la vérité, mais plus j'y repense et plus je me dit que j'aurais pu avouer à Lisbon que quand elle était tout près de moi, mon coeur battait plus vite. Que des fois, je faisait semblant de dormir juste pour me concentrer un peu plus fort sur sa voix.

Aurais-je pu vivre? Oui. L'ai-je fait? Non.

Je suis resté bloqué dans le passé quand j'aurais dû tourner la page.

_When it's time to live and let die  
>And you can't get another try<br>Something inside this heart has died  
>You're in ruins<em>

Un jour, on m'a dit que j'avais une visite. Ma première visite en un an et demi. Quand je suis arrivé dans la salle des visites et que je l'ai vue, je l'ai trouvé plus belle que jamais. Ses cheveux bruns en cascade sur ses épaules et toujours les même yeux émeraude qui rendraient fou n'importe quel homme sain d'esprit.

Lorsqu'elle me vit, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je me doutai que tous les bon souvenirs partagés, toutes les blagues et taquineries lui sautaient au visage.

_**-Lisbon!**_

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, comme si elle prenait conscience de ce qui se passait, d'où elle se trouvait, d'où j'étais. Peut-être s'était elle imaginé me voir comme avant, complet bleu et sourire aux lèvres_**.  
><strong>_

_**-Je... je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue. Je... **_

Elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte.

_**-Je suis désolé! Lisbon, je suis désolé! Dites le à l'équipe aussi! S'il vous plaît! Lisbon! Hurlais-je.**_

Et je la vis passer la porte. Je ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle a décidé de vivre et de me laisser mourir ici. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. J'aurais dû décider de vivre quand il en était encore temps.


End file.
